Moe no Koibito
by Sayumii
Summary: Moe no Koibito é o programa do momento. Todas as garotas sonham entrar lá e saírem totalmente refeitas. E tudo o que você precisa fazer é ficar sentada em casa. FICHAS ABERTAS!
1. História

Moe no koibito

"Ser escolhida para o Moe é o sonho de toda a garota. Lá eles te dão um incrível tratramento de beleza, um guarda-roupa novinho e um namorado que encaixa perfeitamente com a sua personalidade."

Moe no Koibito é o programa do momento. Todas as garotas sonham entrar lá e saírem totalmente refeitas. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é ficar sentada em casa. Isso mesmo! Só ficando em casa e executando a sua rotina normal, você poderá ser contactada pela produção do programa. Eles escolhem entre as milhões de pessoas, as garotas mais desesperadas e fazem milagres. Não perca a fé! Você pode ser chamada pelo "Moe no Koibito"!

* * *

**N.A**: Tri que faz 79 mil anos que eu não posto nem atualizo nada. Mas essa idéia meio veio agora -na hora do banho- e eu tive que escrever ela, pra não deixar escapar! XD. Tá essa vai ser uma fic feliz e com fichas, então espero que e o pessoal se inscreva. '-'~

_**Ficha**_

Nome:

Idade:

Apelido:

Data de Nascimento (Respeitem o signo que escolheram):

Signo:

Lugar onde nasceu:

Aparência (Caprichem. Coloquem o máximo de detalhes que puderem. Sejam criativas e explorem ao máximo sua parte detalhista):

Altura:

Que roupas gosta de usar:

Personalidade:

Maior Qualidade:

Maior Defeito:

Música Tema:

Porque essa música é a sua música?

Do que ela gosta:

O que ela detesta:

Mania:

O que faz no seu tempo livre (Vai as compras, dorme, treina, cuida da casa, procura namorado...):

História (Explorem sua criatividade de novo. Eu aceito coisas deprimentes! XD):

Dourado: (Mínimo Duas opções)

O que você vai achar dele:

* * *

Seguinte. Pra "escolher" o seu namorado perfeito no Moe no Koibito, é feito um jogo de perguntas e respostas. E eu já aviso, não vou seguir ordem de dourados. Seguirei a minha própria ordem. Então, como eu ainda tenho que pensar nas perguntas (XD), elas não vão ser divulgadas, até porque eu espero mudá-las de participante pra participante. Por isso, quando for a sua vez, eu vou mandar uma PM com as perguntas e você me manda as respostas. O que acham? '3'

Bom quanto a ordem, vamos fingir que cortamos 13 pedacinhos de papel e cada uma tirou um. Depois que eu divulgar as escolhidas, vou mandar uma PM, para cada uma, em dias alternados, pra evitar confusão quanto a números, e dependendo do seu número, você tem o seu capítulo. XD Mas claro, que todas vão ter pelo menos, uma micro participação em cada capítulo, nem que seja pra fazer os comentários irônicos no fundo. XD

E outra coisa. Ele não vai ver você, até a hora que você escolher quem foi o cara vencedor, certo? XD

Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado da idéia!

;*

Sayumi.


	2. Campeãs! XD

Ok gente! Desculpa pela demora -como se vocês já não estivessem acostumadas comigo u_u-. É que as coisas estavam uma loucra (fim das aulas, cursinho, vestibular agora fim de semana e em Janeiro e coisas assim 8D), então não tinha tido tempo de ler adequadamente as fichas. Mas agora as coisas tão meio calminhas e eu tenho um tempo livre de manhã, então deu pra ler direitinho e montar o quadro dos dourados e os números do sorteio. 8D'

Tá chega de enrolar, vamos ao que todo o mundo quer saber... TANTAN!

**Escolhidas!**

**Shion (Aquele que morreu, voltou, morreu de novo e voltou de novo! XD): **Rajani Devi Lakshmi com Rajani Devi Lakshmi

**Mú (nossa vaquinha lilás preferida! 8D): **Lune Kuruta com a Mirela Angélica Di Fiori

**Deba (o nosso brasileiro, nem um pouco parecido com brasileiros :D): **dorachan Yukidacom Isadora Salas

**Saga (o tiozinho da dupla personalidade psicótica ;D): **Hitachiin Thata com Aino Yume

**Kanon (O Cérebro-sem-o-seu-Pink XD): **Yui no Amaterasu com Mélian D'Lurent

**Máscara da Morte (Aquele que até o Jack Estripador se borra de medo D:):**

**Aiolia (O nosso leãozinho 3):**

**Shaka (O budista mais gostoso de todos :x): **Pure-Petit Cat com Eden Ien Feehily

**Dohko (Aquele que tem o segredo que toda a mulher quer XD): ** com Samantha Hacurru

**Milo (O rabudo mais quente de todos os tempos XD):**

**Aiolos (Aquele que morrou e voltou pra atormentar as mulheres D):**

**Shura (Aquele espanhol que tem chifres, mas não é corno XD):**

**Kamus (O pinguim mais inteligente de todos os tempos! 8D): **Angel Pink com Victoria Kermit

**Dite (Aquele que parece bicha, mas é bicho e assim vai XD): **Reservado :x**  
**

Zenti! Ö Não belivo nisso! Tivemos 5 caras sem namoradas D: Pobres infantes! XD. Alguém aí se dispõe a não deixar eles sozinhos? O_O'

E sério, zenti (minha professora de Religião fala assim XD). Depois dessas frases, eu tenho certeza: O vestibular está me deixando idiota! XD Alguém me faça uma lavagem cerebral! 8D

O primeiro capítulo que é a introdução à história, não deve demorar, porque ele já está quase pronto, só falta revisar! XD E pra alegria de vocês, eu já tenho outra fic de fichas pronta pra postar! 8D

VIVA!VIVA! XD

Tá, aproveitem e se eu estiver demorando demais com os capítulos, me cobrem! Isso vai me motivar a postar mais rápido, porque vou ficar com a consiência pesada! XD

Tá bejobejo, fui! :*


End file.
